


The War to Change it All

by Fallencellist



Series: The Side [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning there was only three in the small world of Animatronia... or whatever they'll end up naming the place. Long before the animatronics got tired of being under the rule of the Storyteller, there was a war that caused the sanctuary to become in jeopardy, not by forces outside of their community, but within...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First there was Three

The small footsteps pattered through the cold floor of the large castle-like building, the tiny rabbit trotting through the halls, her silver eyes focused on a single door in front of her. She knew she wasn't supposed to bother him why he was working, but there was a question burning in her mind that she had to get answers to. 

As she approached the door, the small bunny didn't bother to knock or even make her presence know before barging into the room, slamming the door open dramatically enough the sound reverberated through the whole building. 

The golden bear that was previously hunched over a desk focusing down on the papers neatly stacked in front of him jerked up, causing the papers to fly into the air. As they slowly fluttered down the to ground, the blue-green eyes focused on the bunny, “Plushie!” He exhaled deeply, putting a golden paw against his chest, “Don't do that! You scared me to death!” 

“But you're still alive?” The small bunny tilted her head, the ears lopping to the side, “So how did I scare you to death?” 

She paused, then remembered what she had learned about her caretaker just at the party a few hours ago, “Oh, it's one of the hyper-bowl-eeees,” she purposefully messed up the word, a sharp toothy grin on her face. 

“It's more of an expression,” the bear sighed, standing up from the comfortable office chair, beginning to pick up the strewn papers, “What can I help you for Plushtrap?” 

Plushtrap's grin slowly faded, her face turning serious, taking a few hops into the room before climbing up onto the desk, “I wanted to ask you about something that happened earlier, with the Nightmares.” 

“Don't pay much bother to them,” Fredbear sighed, shaking his head, “They haven't been the same since he changed them...” the bear trailed off with his words, a deep frown on his face with a glint of sorrow. 

“That's what I want to know,” Plushtrap huffed, crossing her tiny arms over her chest, staring down at the bear, “You mentioned 'him' and 'he' when you were talking to Nightmare. And when it said the forbidden name, everyone freaked out. There has to be a connection between the two.” 

Her voice became demanding, a small pout on her face, “I want to know what that connection is, and why the name is so 'forbidden.' I thought he was just a legend, but the way you two talked about him, that he did something to the Nightmares, he's not...” Plushtrap's expression turned into a frown momentarily, before returning to a determined one, “I want to know, and I won't take no for an answer!” 

“Plushie,” Fredbear sighed again, picking up the last fallen paper, turning his eyes to her, “You don't need to know the story. It happened a long time ago, and it doesn't involve you.” The little bunny continued to stare at him, her gaze unchanging. 

“Listen,” Fredbear moved to the desk, placing the papers in a neat pile on the wooden surface, “Maybe when you're older, I'll tell you the story.” 

“Fredbear,” the bunny whined, “I'm old enough to protect the town by myself. I should be old enough to hear a simple story.” 

“It's not just a 'simple story.'” 

“I still want to know!” 

“I don't want you to know it.” 

“Fredbear,” A new voice joined the conversation interrupting their growing fight, both pairs of eyes turning to the newcomer. 

Spring Bonnie stood in the doorway of the office, leaning against the door frame. It wasn't easy to tell how long the golden bunny had been standing there, but Spring Bonnie was there long enough to know what was going on, “She's old enough to know.” The rabbit moved into the room, standing on the opposite side of the desk, “We should tell her.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Fredbear frowned, glancing a quick worried look to the kid, “Can she handle it?” 

“Come on,” Spring Bonnie rolled his eyes, putting a hand on Plushie's shoulder, “She's kicked the butt of so many monsters she can't see much more that what she's seen.” The bunny added with a wink to the kid, “Of course, though, she hasn't seen death.” 

The small rabbit batted at the hand on her shoulder before firmly nodding to Spring Bonnie in agreement. Turning back to Fredbear, she dragged on the single word that came out of her mouth, “Please!” 

Fredbear sighed heavily for the umpteenth time in that small time span, caving in, “Fine,” he paused to watch the bunny's face light up, “We'll tell you the story of what changed this town. But,” he added, holding up a single finger, “You can't go blab this around to the other towns people, even Toy Chica.” 

“I promise,” Plushtrap grinned. 

The golden bear eyed the small bunny suspiciously, before starting, “Let's go into your room, we'll tell the tale there.” 

Plushtrap nodded energetically, hopping down from the table, “Last one to my room sucks!” Then bolted out the door. 

Fredbear opened his mouth to say something, but both bunnies were out the door as fast as lightning, “Dang it!” He huffed, he himself running out the door after them, “That's not fair! You bunnies are much faster than me!” 

Inside the room, Plushtrap and Spring Bonnie sat down on the small bunny's bed, waiting for their golden friend to finally get in. Once he stepped through the threshold, Plushtrap snickered, “You suck.” 

“It's an unfair race,” Fredbear tried to sound dignified as he attempted to catch his breath, “You two are bunnies and I had to get around my desk.” 

“Sounds like to me somebody is trying to make excuses,” Spring Bonnie giggled, gently nudging Plushtrap, “I think he just doesn't like the fact that we now know who sucks.” 

“Probably,” Plushtrap grinned, before turning to Fredbear, “So. Story.” She crossed her feet up onto the bed, placing her elbows against her knees, and her head propped up onto her hands, “Tell. Now.” 

Fredbear once again sighed, sitting down opposite to Spring Bonnie on the bed, “Alright,” he rested a hand against the soft surface of the bed, leaning his weight onto the arm, “It started many years ago, back when there was only three people in the town: Myself, Spring Bonnie, and...” He stopped at the last name, struggling to decide if he should say it or not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Springtrap,” Spring Bonnie finished it for the bear, “The three of us were for the first to be in this sanctuary. It was pretty dull just having the three of us, but we were all we had. We all lead the place: Fredbear dealt with the politics, being the political face of the town, making peace with the creatures, doing speeches. I was more the one who made the place in a good condition, overseeing what was going on, why my brother—Springtrap—was the defense of the town: making sure nothing dared hurt the people. Like me, he didn't like the political mumbo-jumbo, so we did the background work instead.” 

Plushtrap let out a large yawn, exposing all the sharp teeth crammed into her mouth. 

Spring Bonnie smiled at the action of the bunny before beginning the story, “Then there was the day we got some new arrivals...” 

The golden-green rabbit let out a yawn, watching as Fredbear continued to pace back and forth, the large rabbit ears flicking in the evening air, “Fredbear, Fredbear, Fredbear,” the low voice snorted, shaking his head, “Are you trying to make a ditch in front of the Town Hall, maybe cause somebody to fall in?” 

“Yes, yes I am,” Fredbear retorted, shooting a glance towards the bunny, “I think this is a good place to make a ravine, or maybe a lake or a new water system for the town!” 

Springtrap's only response was a well seasoned look of utter unamusement, “And is somebody being a little moody?” 

The golden bear paused in his words, closing his mouth as he sighed with a nod, “Sorry...” He turned to face the golden-green bunny, “I'm stressed out right now, and I feel like I'm going to rip out my wiring.” 

“Well if you do that, you're going to become un-alive,” Springtrap mused with a deep emphasis on the word alive, leaning against one of the walls, “And that won't benefit any of us. Besides,” his expression changed into a scoff, “Why are you so stressed out? It isn't like there any reason to be. The creatures have been calm, and things have been going smoothly.” 

“I'm just,” Fredbear trailed off, glancing towards the far away mountains, “I'm worried. I haven't felt this anxious before, it's like something is going to change in this place. And it's not a small change either.” 

He returned his focus back to his current location, glancing over as Spring Bonnie climbed the short set of stairs, joining them in front of the town hall, “It's like, this change is going to bring and end to how we know this world to be.” 

“Well,” Springtrap smirked slightly, deciding to head over towards his brother and stand beside him, “if it means that there is going to be something more than just the dull existence we live in right now,” He glanced his silver eyes over to Fredbear as he stopped, leaning against the railing, “Then I'm all for it.” 

“What change is happening?” Spring Bonnie voiced his worried, glancing between his brother and Fredbear, “Is something happening that I don't know of?” 

Fredbear gave the worrying rabbit a reassuring smile, “No, no Spring Bonnie, nothing is changing as of right now. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all.” He walked over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I just have a feeling things are going to change.” 

“Oh,” Spring Bonnie's expression calmed, his ears perking right back up, “Alright, then crisis is averted!” 

Between Spring Bonnie's words, small splashes echoed out into the air, catching the attention of Springtrap. The golden-green rabbit turned towards the fountain only a few feet in front of where they stood, glancing down towards the crystal clear water. The silver eyes caught the movement within the tiny waves within the base of the fountain. The large ears perked up, his senses both making him curious and angry, a small glow growing in his eyes. 

“Nothing to worry about,” Fredbear sighed, shaking his head, “Nothing at all.” 

“Oh Fredbear,” Springtrap called in a mock sing-song voice, “Tell me something.” The golden bear raised his head, looking over to the rabbit, “Did you by chance get an ecosystem for that lake you were going to make in front of the town hall?” 

“What?” Fredbear's face twisted with confusion, “What do you mean by that?” 

Springtrap sneered lightly, “Well, if you didn't get it, then somebody decided to deposit a few specimen into the fountain. There are five little massing swimming around in it.” 

“You're swimming around in it!” A small voice called out from the direction of the fountain, a small golden head poking from the clear surface. 

“Let me rephrase that...” Springtrap growled low, “Something deposited it's,” then his tone went dangerous, raising his voice as he turned his attention to the fountain, his eyes beginning to glow brightly, “Sass into the fountain.” 

As the other two approached the railing, four more heads poked out from the water, each staring with wide curious eyes. 

On the other hand, Springtrap's eyes were narrowed with annoyance and distaste. In one swift movement he jumped off the edge of the railing and landed with a thud onto the ground. 

The tiny bodies within the water gently sank an inch back into the water, noticing the narrowed eyes of the larger rabbit. 

Stepping slowly up towards the fountain Springtrap growled, his hands balling up into fists, “Give me a good reason not to gut you right now.” 

“Please don't eat us,” the small blue bunny whimpered, “We're fuzzy and not good for digestion.” 

The silver eyes slightly softened with amusement, staring down at the small blue bunny, “And how do you know that? Tried to eat one of your friend's there?” 

“I'm a doctor,” the tiny voice replied, “I can indeed verify that it is true.” 

Spring Bonnie glanced to Fredbear, another worried look on his face, “Which one is he verifying?” The golden bear returned the question with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“And where did you get your medical license?” Springtrap hummed, leaning down towards the tiny bunny, resting his hands against the stone lining of the fountain. 

“Harvard Medical School.” The bunny stated proudly. 

“What? That is complete bullshi- Harvard doesn't even exist. You can't just make up a place and say it's real.” 

“I think he's sassing you, Springtrap,” Fredbear sighed, heading towards the stairs to join his friend at the fountain. 

“Oh is that so?” Springtrap's expression returned to the previous dangerous sneer, leaning in even closer to the rabbit, his larger head right near the small one, “Then maybe I should verify your little statement that you really are bad for digestion.” 

“I'm not sassing you!” the bunny whimpered, lowering himself even more back down into the water, “Please don't eat me...” The bunny shifted to the small brown bear next to him, pushing his friend towards the larger rabbit, “Eat him instead.” 

“Hey!” The bear squeaked out, trying to struggle away, “I don't want to be eaten either!” 

“Nobody is eating anybody!” Fredbear sternly stated, stopping next to Springtrap. Spring Bonnie was not too far behind, situating himself on the other side of his brother. 

“You don't have to worry about that from any of us,” Fredbear shot a glare towards Springtrap. 

“You can't make that call for all of us,” The golden-green bunny growled, watching the small beings floating in the fountain, “I make no promises...” 

“Eep,” it was hard to tell which one the sound came from, but it came from a few of the little children. 

“Then I guess I'll have to keep an eye on the five of you,” Fredbear sighed, moving closer to the water, “What are your names, little guys?” 

“I'm Dream Bonnie,” the small blue bunny shouted out, “And this Dream Freddy,” the brown bear gave a small wave before finally wiggling out of the bunny's grip, moving towards the center of the fountain to gaze at Springtrap from afar. In the mix of the fear of being eaten, there was pure admiration and awe towards the large bunny in the bear's bright orange eyes. 

“That's Dream Fredbear,” Dream Bonnie pointed to the small golden bear who had sassed Springtrap earlier, then moved to the red fox, “That's Dream Foxy, and that's Dream Chica,” he ended with pointing to the yellow chicken that was now resting on the stone side of the fountain. 

“Is she...” Fredbear started, noticing that the small chicken was not moving, “Is she dead?” He shot an accusing glance towards Springtrap, which was returned with a sneer. 

Then a small feminine voice rose up, quiet but audible, “If I play dead, I'm less likely to be eaten, that I'm tainted or rotten.” 

“What did I say?” Fredbear groaned, “Nobody is eating anyone!” 

“They are really on the whole 'I'm going to be eaten' thing aren't they?” Spring Bonnie frowned, sitting down on the edge of the fountain, then spoke directly to the children, “How about I take you guys inside the town hall and get you warm? It's a bit chilly out here and we don't want you guys to freeze to death.” 

“Do you have hot chocolate?”Dream Freddy inched closer, his orange eyes growing even wider, “I've heard that stuff is really good.” 

“Do we have hot chocolate?” Spring Bonnie snorted, “What kind of place would not have hot chocolate?” 

The rabbit chuckled, answering his own question, “A horrible place wouldn't have hot chocolate, but we aren't a horrible place.” 

“Oh!” Dream Chica perked up for her playing dead position, swimming over to the group, “That sounds really good!”The chicken smiled spreading out her arms to reach up towards the edge. 

Because the Dreams were such small children their tiny arms didn't reach high enough to get the edge of the fountain. 

Upon not being able to climb out, Dream Foxy let out a disgruntled “arrr” before plopping back into the water back first, letting himself float on the surface. 

Spring Bonnie laughed, reaching a hand into the water, “Here, let me help out.” Gently he picked up the small fox as well as the brown bear, hoisting them up out of the water. 

With a glance from Spring Bonnie, Fredbear nodded and followed suit, picking up Dream Chica and Dream Bonnie, holding them both gently in his hands. With both the golden duo's hands full, they didn't have room to pick up Dream Fredbear. 

“Springtrap,” Fredbear carefully said the name, seeing the silver eye dart their focus over to him, “Can you get Dream Fredbear?” 

The rabbit growled low to himself, mumbling a few words under his breath, before speaking up, “Fine.” He turned to the small golden bear floating alone in the clear water. The hand reached down, hovering near the bear's head. As Springtrap went to grab the small bear, the child had a different idea. 

Dream Fredbear bit down into one of the golden-green fingers, latching onto the appendage. The child continued to bite down, not letting go despite Springtrap trying to shake him off. 

“Little brat!” Springtrap growled, his silver eyes glowing brightly. The large rabbit hissed, bringing the child up close to his face,“I'm going to tear out your insides! I'm going to claw out your wires one by one! I will-” 

“Springtrap!” Spring Bonnie rose his voice, getting his brother to snap out of his rage, right before the rabbit had a chance to bite down into Dream Fredbear's head, “Stop it!” 

A low hiss came out from Springtrap, but slowly he lowered the kid, letting it dangle off of his finger. He snorted, getting a look from Spring Bonnie before grabbing the kid around the waist, “Fine.” 

“Dream Fredbear, that's very rude to bite somebody,” Spring Bonnie stepped over to his brother, looking down at the small golden bear in his hands, “Apologize to Mr. Springtrap.” 

“He was going to bite me back!” Dream Fredbear whined, looking up at Spring Bonnie with pitiful eyes, “He should apologize.” 

“In your dreams child,” Springtrap sneered, the word child dripping with vemon. 

“Only because you bit him first,” Spring Bonnie stated in a matter of fact tone. 

“Fine...” Dream Fredbear pouted before turning his bright red-pink eyes to Springtrap. The child mumbled under his breath, barely loud enough for Springtrap to hear, let alone Spring Bonnie, “I'm sorry." 

“There you go,” Spring Bonnie grinned, turning back towards the Town Hall, “Let's get heading inside now!” The golden rabbit hopped after Fredbear, Springtrap slowly following behind. 

He shot a deathly glare down towards the small golden bear in his hands, growling low so only the two of them could hear, “Next time you bite me I'll be removing your teeth one at a time.” 

Entering the Town Hall the three directed themselves towards one of the spare rooms. It wasn't much but it was a place that had a large bed in the middle with a few pieces of furniture laying around. Inside, the Dreams nearly leaped out of the larger animtronic's hands, jumping around and attempting to get onto the much taller than them bed. 

Spring Bonnie giggled before helping each child up onto the plush surface of the bed, “You guys will be staying here until we can find a proper place to keep you guys.” 

The children let out squeaks of happiness as they pushed against the mattress, Spring Bonnie's words barely registering in their little heads. 

“Fredbear, Spring Bonnie,” Springtrap hissed so the other two could hear him, “A word with you two.” He nodded his head towards the door before heading out of the room himself. The Golden Duo exchanged glances before they followed the other rabbit out of the room. 

Once outside, Springtrap began, “Are we really going to keep those little brats?” His voice was showing hints of distaste, though he didn't try too hard to hide it, “They're going to be more of a hindrance than a help. They can hardly stand up for themselves.” 

“We're not just going to dump them out in the wilderness and let them fend for themselves,” Fredbear sounded appalled at the idea, shaking his head firmly, “We can't do that with a good conscious.” 

“You can't. I could with a clear conscious.” 

“You don't even have a conscious.” 

“That's a little rude you know, I should be insulted—if it wasn't the truth.” 

“Guys,” Spring Bonnie interrupted them, dragging their attention away from each other to the golden bunny, “They are staying and I'll be taking care of them.” 

Springtrap opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his brother continuing, “Besides, who knows how long before they start growing up. And with the way I've seen them look at you,” He focused his eyes on Springtrap, “They might even be willing to learn from you.” 

“Learn from me?” Springtrap hummed, raising an eyelid, “And if I'm not willing to teach them?” 

“I think you might not have much of a choice when they follow you around like little ducklings,” Spring Bonnie giggled, as did Fredbear. 

“Oh great,” Springtrap rolled his eyes, “Then I'll be having to watch out for them.” He crossed his arms over his chest, going deep into thought, “Though, they could be like my little apprentices...” 

“Then it's settled,” Fredbear nodded his head, “They stay.”


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dreams get their first lesson in the Rules that Springtrap fights by. It's not all they expected, but they will do anything to please their idol

The large ears twitched, listening into the distance for a hint at any sound, any movement of anything. 

It was another dull day for the green-gold rabbit. No creature was stirring in the woods and the graveyard was just like anyone who was a resident there: dead. 

A thin layer of fog hovered only a few inches above the barren ground, bringing an even creepier atmosphere to the area. 

This was something the bunny enjoyed: it was quiet with no one to be able to restrict what he could do, surrounded by death. Granted, in all the time he was alive in this world that was called a sanctuary, there had been nobody whom had died. The tombs were just unmarked hunks of rock, holding the place for somebody who would probably never occupy the space. 

He had pondered many times about the purpose of such a place, and why the Storyteller would make this place just for the hell of it. Springtrap would wonder if it was a warning, a threat towards them that said “don't try to fight against me otherwise you'll end up here” which only gave him the want to fight against the creator of the world. 

A few times, he had predicted that buried below ground in the unmarked graves were past experiments of the storyteller, ones that had failed and could not be left to live. 

His second thought seemed to make more sense for what he knew of the Storyteller, which is the conclusion he settled with. 

It wasn't fully explainable, for Springtrap had found many “failed experiments” running around the tomb yard. Though, in all honesty he didn't care much for the reason why they were around, he just enjoyed the fact the would fight him to the death. 

Unlike most days, the creatures that had roamed in the Blacktomb Yard were nowhere in sight, as if they were scared off, or perhaps got smart to hide when he was around. 

Springtrap leaned against one of the unmarked tombstones with a heavy sigh, his left ear twitching. Annoyance was starting to spread over him. 

“I expected at least **something** to come and say hello,” he huffed, feeling a wave of boredom wash over him along with the annoyance, “I'd rather not go back to Fredbear and listen to him prepare and make a speech to creatures that are too absent minded they can't even comprehend what he is saying...” 

Shaking his head, the large ears drooped slightly. The way things were going, he'd have to head back to the town if he didn't want to be the first to die in the world, from boredom. 

Then a distant sound caught his attention, his ear perking back up. A rustle echoed through the empty cold air of the tomb yard, sounding very close by. The energetic, battle-ready glint returned to the silver eyes as Springtrap let out a soft growl, slowly approaching the near by bushes. 

As he grew closer to the sound, he could start making out small, childish voices attempting a hushed whisper to each other, though lacking the idea that whispering required them to talk in a lower volume. 

“Do you think he spotted us?” The familiar voice of the small blue bunny questioned, “Should we run?” 

“We should be fine,” the small orange eyed bear replied, a hint of confidence in his tone, “We're the masters of disguise, he'll never find us.” 

Springtrap gently moved some of the small twigs connecting to the body of the bush away, so he had a clear view of the children. They were circled around a small rock, the bears close together why Dream Bonnie was situated between Dream Foxy and Dream Chica. They were looking as if they were having a powwow to plan their next attack. 

“We are as sneaky as can be,” the bunny sang as quietly as he could, “No one sneaker than we.” 

“You know...” Springtrap dryly spoke tired of being silent, his gaze fixed on the five little bodies hunched down behind the bush, “It would be best not to talk when you are being 'sneaky,'” he added a heavy emphasis on his sarcasm with the last word. 

The blue bunny stared up to Springtrap with wide bright purple eyes, his large for his size ears drooping, “O-oh, you found us...” Then the kid lowered his head, avoiding the gaze of the larger bunny, “We wanted to know what you did out on your rounds.” 

“Spring Bonnie said ye would be fightin' some land lubbin' creatures,” the small fox chimed in, his excitement barely being able to be contained, “We just had ta come and check it out! I want ta be fightin' those scallywags meself some day!” The fox jumped up to his feet, swinging his hand and hook around, battling the air in front of him. 

As he swung an uppercut, he hit himself square below the jaw, knocking himself off his feet. Quickly Dream Chica went over to check on him, helping him up onto his small feet. The small fox gave her a smile of thanks, then turned to Springtrap, “I want ta be like ye, protectin' the town from the dastardly seadogs!” 

“Yeah!” The other four Dreams chorused their agreement, turning their eyes towards Springtrap, though not looking him directly in the eyes. The children lined up in a curved line, arching around the direction the large rabbit was standing. 

“Can...” Dream Fredbear paused, seeing the silver eyes turn their attention to him, completely losing his words. He curled into himself a little, scared slightly by the stern gaze of Springtrap. 

“Can?” Springtrap hummed with a lack of amusement, “If you can't even finish a sentence you shouldn't even be trying to fight.” 

He couldn't help but grin a little, seeing a spark of determination and defiance in the little golden bear's pink-red eyes. 

“Can you teach us to fight?” Dream Fredbear nearly yelled out his question, surprising the other Dreams. The child pressed his hands over his mouth, realizing that he had just yelled at the large bunny, lowering his gaze to the ground. A quiet “please?” came from the kid as he slowly moved his hands away from his mouth. 

“First off,” Springtrap hissed at the kid, causing the small kids to jump slightly. He let that sink in before going on, “Don't ever use that word around me. The next time you say that, I will rip out your vocal box.” 

The five children nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Secondly,” Springtrap's demeanor softened a little, a slight grin spreading on his face, “You can't just start fighting the moment you feel like it. You charge blindly into a fight without some prior experience you're as good as dead.” 

His voice remained the same, serious and dark, “You'd get your little asses kicked by a Gearrat, let alone one of these wonderful abominations that lurk around in the Tombyard.. There are a few rules that you must learn first.” 

“Wonderful abominations?” Dream Chica quarried softly, taking a glance around their surroundings, “Do you mean those strange creatures that run around here?” The single female of the group turned her attention to Springtrap, “What are they anyways? I'm curious why I don't see anything like them around, and they they mostly stay around here.” 

“Some abominations the Storyteller created that failed, so he tossed them into the Blacktomb Yard for them to be dealt with.” Springtrap snorted, glancing towards the shoreline of Lilygear Lake, that glistened in the distance, “More the fact he didn't want to deal with them.” 

“The Storyteller?” Dream Bonnie blinked, inching closer to the larger bunny, “Who's that? He sounds stupid and pompous.” 

At Dream Bonnie's response, Springtrap let out a snort as he held back a laugh, “Oh that is the perfect way to describe him. He is apparently the creator of this world, the one that made it into the way it is,” Springtrap sneered with a low hiss, “Controls all that goes on in the world, influences our decisions, but he is nothing of importance right now. He is confident that nobody will try to attack him, because of his control. I'd rather not deal with the being.” 

“That just makes me want to beat him up to prove that he doesn't influence my actions!” Dream Fredbear snorted, placing his small hands on his hips in a prideful manner, “Show him who's really in control of me!” 

“Ay!” Dream Foxy chimed in, raising his small hook into the air, “Show 'em that nobody messes with us!” The other Dreams began to voice their agreement, Dream Freddy in particular stomping his feet on the ground as loud as his tiny feet could. 

At that moment, Springtrap had began to understand what Spring Bonnie had meant. These children, though small and ignorant to the world, seemed to share his ideas. He could shape them, teach them his tricks and ideals—of course not ever little trick, he had to keep some secrets just in case. They could be perfect. 

Turning around without another word, Springtrap started to walk away, heading farther away from the town. He waved over his shoulder for the children to follow him. 

The Dreams exchanged a few glances between each other as the golden-green rabbit walked away. Dream Foxy shrugged, then turned to follow Springtrap and soon the others followed suit. 

As they caught up to Springtrap they slowly began to leave the fog-ridden scape of the Blacktomb Yard, going beyond what they knew existed. 

On the way they passed a small abandoned town. Most buildings had the doors barely on their hinges or boarded up just like the windows. Some buildings had roofs why others had bits and pieces of one or nothing at all. It had seemed that nobody had lived in the town for decades. 

“What is this place?” Dream Freddy pondered aloud, glancing in front of him towards Springtrap, “Was this a place some of our kind lived?” 

“Hmmm,” Springtrap didn't turn his gaze from in front of him, “That is a valid question.” But didn't go on further to explain. 

“I be thinkin' ye won't be getting' an answer there Dread Freddy,” Dream Foxy snorted, walking up beside his brown bear friend. Dream Freddy sighed, and nodded in agreement with his friend. 

Dream Bonnie glanced to the side, noticing that few flora grew in the patches of dirt that weren't covered by the decayed buildings and the gravel roads. The lack of flora also brought on his observation that no fauna dared either to roam in the broken town. 

“Nothing lives here...” Dream Bonnie mumbled to his friends as the others began to notice the same things, “No fauna, no flora. Nothing wants to be in this place.” 

“Strange,” Dream Chica frowned, scanning the area around them, “I can't really notice any hint of something or someone being here before... but Fredbear said that this whole place was a sanctuary full of life and wonder.” 

“Kind of makes you wonder why this place is here then,” Dream Fredbear huffed, crossing his golden arms over his chest, “And if Fredbear was lying to us.” 

As soon as they had entered the ruins of a town they were leaving out the other end. The further away they went, the duller the world became. It was as almost if the color was slowly draining out of the world, leaving nothing but dull grays, whites and blacks. In a few patches there were small purple flowers that grew, barely visible in the expansive gray ground that showed little hint of having any water for years. Yet, without the water or supple dirt, these small flowers bloomed. 

“We're not near the town anymore, are we?” Dream Chica glanced around them, taking in the monochromatic surroundings, “Like, 'really far from town' not in the town anymore.” She glanced to her friends, who wore a similar expression of awe and wonder. 

“Fredbear does not know everything about this world,” Springtrap chuckled, turning a silver eye over his shoulder to gaze at the Dreams momentarily, “He spends his whole time inside the town working on speeches, rather than coming out to explore beyond what we know.” 

“Speeches for what?” Dream Bonnie questioned, his ears lopping to the side, “Isn't it just us and you three guys in the town?” 

“You're guess is as good as mine,” Springtrap mused as he returned his gaze forward, “The creatures don't have enough capacity to understand what we say; they only have the capacity to understand that they fight for their lives and to keep their territory. They don't have anything else.” 

His voice went flat, “They don't deserve to be treated nicely or given speeches about how they should be civil or how they have as many rights as we do.” A growl escaped him, balling his hands up into fists, “We are superior to them, but Fredbear doesn't seem to understand that.” 

“We are superior to them,” Dream Fredbear nodded in agreement, “We can comprehend so much more than they can. We can talk!” 

“And we can fight so much better than them!” Dream Foxy added on with a hardy laugh, “We have the brains ta know how ta fight better and how ta live better.” 

“As of the moment,” Springtrap rose his voice again, returning it to the stern, dark tone it normally was, “You five are even more useless than a Gearrat without training.” The Dreams deflated at the remark, frowns forming on their faces. 

“But,” Springtrap added in as he stopped dead in his tracks, the Dreams barely stopping before colliding into him. The large bunny turned to face them, a glimmer in his silver eyes, “That will change from here.” He smirked, raising a hand into the air, “Since you seem to have potential despite what I thought at first.” 

“Ouch,” Dream Bonnie frowned, “That's mean.” The small bunny's remark barely registered to the larger bunny. 

“But with a bit of training and my,” Springtrap hummed, placing the raised hand onto his chest, “expertise, you can amass to something great. You just need to make sure of one thing.” He stopped, raising the hand up once again, this time only raising one finger, the children leaned towards him, ears perked up listening intently, “Do **not** repeat anything of what you are taught to a single living soul,” his voice lowered to a menacing growl, “ **especially Fredbear**.” 

“Promise on Dream Bonnie's life,” Dream Freddy joked, getting a glare from the blue bunny. 

“Very well then,” Springtrap nodded firmly, raising an arm into the air, “Then let's begin the first part of your training.” As if on cue, a stream of brightly colored wings shot out from a near by cave opening, the sets of wings fluttering in the gray landscape, their bright vibrant colors a stark difference. 

“Butterflies?” Dream Fredbear questioned, glancing up to Springtrap, “Why butterflies?” 

The large bunny glared down towards the golden kid, a heavy lack of distaste in his voice, “I don't choose what lives in this damned place, so just deal with the fact it's butterflies.” 

“Okay,” Dream Chica drew on the word, watching the fluttering wings, “What are we supposed to do with the butterflies? How is this going to help us?” 

Springtrap chuckled, his silver eyes watching the single purple butterfly fluttering amongst the others, it's delicate wings a pure violet purple. 

He pulled his gaze away from the small creature, looking to the children, “They will be part of the first test to see if you can accomplish Rule One.” 

“What is Rule One?” Dream Foxy leaned in, ears perked up in interest. The other dreams nodded, all curious about what the rule meant. 

Smirking, Springtrap rose a single finger, “When you learn about the rules, you don't just get told them. Where would be the fun in that?” he let out a low chuckle before continuing, “Pick your butterfly and try to catch it.” 

Dream Foxy was the first to try. His bright yellow-gold eyes followed a dark crimson red butterfly that was speckled with orange and yellow. After a few seconds of watching it, the fox threw himself towards the creature, letting out a howl as he did so. 

Inches away, the butterfly darted out of his reach, causing the small fox to land face first into the dusty dirt. 

“Gah,” Dream Foxy spit out some dirt that had gotten kicked up into his mouth, “Why didn't that work?” He turned around so he was belly up, watching as the butterfly continued to flutter around, “It's like it be mockin' me...” 

Next up was Dream Fredbear, a smug smirk on his face, “Watch how it's done.” He cracked his knuckles before leaping in head first into the group of butterflies, trying to catch anything he could. In a similar fashion to the flame colored butterfly, all of the color insects fluttered right out of his reach until Dream Fredbear was dead with exhaustion. 

“Not as easy as it seems, huh matey?” Dream Foxy mocked his friend with a tired grin. 

“Shut up,” Dream Fredbear huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a pouting fashion. 

In the mean time, as the first two had failed, Springtrap wore a smug grin on his face, amused by the attempts of the two. 

Dream Bonnie, the whole time his two friends had been struggling to snatch up a butterfly, was observing the fluttering creatures' movements, making mental notes and calculations about them. He sat on the dusty ground, his purple eyes watching a few certain butterflies closely, barely moving away from their colorful wings. 

Dream Freddy wasn't much different than Dream Fredbear, but instead chased around a red-brown butterfly up and down the stretch of land, eventually collapsing to the ground. As he laid face first in the dirt, the butterfly he had been so focused on landed on top of him. Soon a few others decided to land on top of him. 

Dream Foxy snorted at his friend, “Nice job there Dream Freddy, ye got them on ya.” He reached a hand towards the butterflies in an attempt to catch them, but he was just out of reach. Letting out a defeated _arrr_ he let his hand drop to the dirt, a puff of dust rising as it hit the ground. 

As the last one in line, Dream Chica glanced to Dream Bonnie, an idea coming to her mind, “Hey, Dream Bonnie,” she waited until her friend glanced over to her, “Want to help me try to catch one?” 

“We can try,” Dream Bonnie nodded before pointing towards a blue butterfly that had a chunk missing in its left wing, “How about we go for that one? I think I've gotten its flight pattern down, so if we hit it right we can catch it.” 

“Sounds good,” Dream Chica nodded, moving herself onto the other side of the kaleidoscope of butterflies, “On three?” She waited for her friend to nod in agreement, before starting, “One... Two... Three!” 

As she finished the two launched themselves forward towards the single blue butterfly. In the last second, the butterfly shot straight up into the air, causing the two kids to collide face first into each other. 

Now on their butts, Dream Bonnie groaned, rubbing his head, “Ow... I thought that would work.” 

For the time it took the children to all fail, Springtrap had remained silent, at least tried to. But as the last kid fell on their arse, he couldn't hold it in anymore. With a spurt of laughter, Springtrap nearly fell over from how hard he was laughing. 

When he was finally done, and after the children had either glared at him or frowned to his reaction, Springtrap composed himself. With the flick of an ear, he was standing upright with his eyes half lidded in a facade of unamusement, “Well, that was quite a show wasn't it?” 

“What's the point of us making fools of ourselves?” Dream Chica huffed, placing her small hands on her hips, “Just to make fun of us?” She hid her sorrow with a mask of anger. 

“No,” Springtrap mused, “Not to make a fool of yourselves, but to understand what is needed for Rule One.” 

He didn't give them a chance to speak up before he signaled for them to line back up in front of him. When they were in position, Springtrap began his teaching, “Rule one is made up of three parts: purpose, planning and execution.” 

“You must have a purpose for doing something,” Springtrap hummed, returning his silver eyes towards the violet purple butterfly he had watched before, “If there is no purpose, why even bother.” 

As he watched the fluttering insect, he slowly raised up his hand towards it, “If you plan too little or too much you will not achieve the purpose of why you are doing it.” In a few seconds, his hand snatched forward, latching onto the back end of the butterfly, yanking it right out of the air. 

“Then you execute the plan,” he smirked, bringing the struggling butterfly closer to his face, “If you have purpose for your actions, a plan to catch it, and execute it correctly, then nothing,” Springtrap let out a low hum, before crushing the delicate creature between his fingers, “will stand in your way.” 

“Woah,” Dream Bonnie awed, “You just snatched that thing right out of the sky! That was so cool!” 

Springtrap hummed at the child's response, before focusing his eyes on the blue bunny, “Let's start with you. Why did you choose the blue butterfly with the broken wing?” 

Dream Bonnie jumped a little when the eyes focused on him, his ears dropping down, “I...” he stuttered, shrinking in the harsh gaze of the larger bunny, “I chose that one because...” the child's voice went soft and quiet, “It reminds me of myself. That I may be living a life that is all a facade, and one day somebody is just going to snatch me right out of the air and end it all.” 

“Deep...” Dream Freddy stared at his friend, near speechless, “I just wanted to go for the brown-red one because it was pretty.” 

“Well that's a great purpose,” Springtrap sneered at the brown bear, before turning to the remaining three, “And what about you?” He first turned to the red fox, “Dream Foxy?” 

“I wanted ta go for the crimson red one because it reminded me of the burnin' desire to fight! It also seemed ta be the most feisty out of the bunch,” Dream Foxy proudly stated, raising his nose up into the air. 

“Yet you still managed to fail despite your 'burning desire,'” Springtrap coldly reminded the child. 

The child opened his mouth to retort, but closed it slowly. Dream Foxy's ears dropped, his voice coming out low, “I'm still a youngin' I'll be better once I grow up strong.” 

Rolling his eyes Springtrap moved to the child next to the red fox, “And you Dream Chica? Was there one you wanted to go for besides the one Dream Bonnie went for, or were you just mooching off of your friends?” 

“I just wanted it,” Dream Chica stated plainly, “It was there so I wanted it.” She glanced to Dream Fredbear who nodded in agreement with her. She then turned her gaze towards Springtrap again, “That's just it.” 

Springtrap gazed between Dream Chica and Dream Fredbear for a few silent moments, a look of pure unamusement on his face. Then, he cleared his throat, “It seems some of you understand the first part of rule one, why others,” he shot a glare towards the golden bear and the chicken, “don't understand it at all. You cannot say your reasoning is 'because,' or the fact it's 'pretty,'” he then shot the look towards Dream Freddy, “There must be a bigger purpose for why you want to do something. The driving force must be something that is worth pursuing. So,” he focused on the three who didn't give him a satisfactory response, “You three will look through the butterflies, find the one you want to go after, and give me a good enough reason for why you chose that one specifically.” 

With a slow nod the three kids began to observe the butterflies, each deep in thought about why they would choose one over the other. The each began to focus their eyes on certain ones, then nodded their heads when they decided on their choices. 

“Now,” Springtrap waited until all three had turned their gaze to him, “Which ones did you choose, and why?” 

“I still want to go for that red-brown one,” Dream Freddy started off, a huff escaping him, “It mocked me after I chased it for so long. It made fun of me so now I want to get it.” 

“A substantial reason,” Springtrap hummed, “Revenge is a powerful motivator.” Then he turned to Dream Chica, “And you?” 

“I chose that yellow and pink one over there,” She pointed towards the butterfly she described, “It seems to be the runt of the litter, and would easier to get, and would put up less of a fight.” 

“Go after the weak ones, remove them from the picture first,” the large rabbit mused, “Either the tactic of a coward, or a good strategist.” 

“I want that gold and black one,” Dream Fredbear burst out, nearly jumping up off the ground with anticipation, “It's much larger than the rest, and I want to show it who is stronger!” 

“And then the one who wants to charge head first into the fight to take down the biggest they can,” Springtrap mused at the golden bear, “Seems together you children have a full team.” Silently he added in a part to himself, “Something I would rather be caught dead than being a part of.” 

He shook his head, raising his gaze up to the colorful butterflies, “Now you will work on part two of Rule One: planning. Some of you had gotten this part, but either you planned too little, or too much,” his words were focused in on Dream Foxy and Dream Bonnie, “You need to know how much planning is necessary in order for you to achieve the next step: the plan needs to include what you know about your target, and ways to get to your goal with the least harm possible done to yourself. Let's call it,” he waved his hand in thought, “the line of least harm.” 

“Kind of like a graph?!” Dream Bonnie perked up at the idea, his ears high into the air, “I like graphs!” 

“Graphs are scary,” Dream Freddy frowned. 

“Focus!” Springtrap snapped at the children, lightly sneering, “Focus on the task at hand, then you can be excited or afraid over petty things.” 

“Yes sir,” the two voiced their apologies, before focusing their eyes back onto their selected butterflies. The three other Dreams turned their attention to their butterflies as well. 

“When planning you first need to observe your target. Understand what they are, how they move and how they act. All of these will play into your plan,” Springtrap hummed, taking a moment for the children to do what he had said, or at least try to. 

After a minute of them watching the fluttering wings in silence, the large rabbit spoke up again, “After that you need to come up with a plan of how you are going to capture your target. This includs the trajectory and, as before, the path of least harm to yourself. If you understand the target well enough, you will be able to pick the right path to take.” 

He became silent again, letting the Dreams formulate their plans inside their heads. He didn't care for knowing what they were thinking of, just as long as they could pull of the third and final part of Rule One. 

“Got it?” He questioned them, raising an eyelid in a quizzical fashion. When each gave him a small nod, Springtrap let out a low laugh, “Very well then. Let's see if you can execute your plan now. Demonstrate you understand the final part of Rule One. Dream Foxy,” he stated the kid's name with a flat tone, “You're first.” 

“Ay,” the red fox nodded, before stepping away from his friends. The golden eyes focused on the crimson red butterfly, watching as each wing flapped. Dream Foxy continued to stay in this position, his body low to the ground, until the butterfly went down in the air to try to bump against another one. 

In the milliseconds the butterfly had swooped down, Dream Foxy shot forward, quickly launching himself towards it. Unlike before, he was able to scoop up the butterfly into his hand, gripping it by the wings. 

Once he landed on the ground, Dream Foxy let out a howl of triumph, “Haha!” He grinned as he walked back over to the group, holding the butterfly up into the air, “Victory!” 

“Now don't lose it,” Springtrap sneered slightly to the child, watching as the fox lowered the butterfly down, “Dream Fredbear, you're up next.” 

The golden bear nodded, and similar to what he did before, charged head first into the group of butterflies. Inside the fluttering mess of wings, he went for a completely different butterfly than the one he had spoken of before, leaving the one he was focused on completely alone. 

In a flick of a wing, Dream Fredbear turned around, quickly slamming his two hands around the gold and black butterfly, catching it by surprise. 

As he returned over, Springtrap signaled Dream Freddy to go. 

The small brown bear calmly walked into the middle of the mass of wings, and stood there. He remained silent, waiting patiently. As nothing happened, the butterflies began to calm down their patterns, and even eventually coming closer to the kid to investigate him. As the brown-red one came over to him, Dream Freddy held out his hand. 

In a few seconds, as the butterfly landed on his extended hand Dream Freddy smiled happily at the creature, “That wasn't too hard.” 

“Wuss,” Dream Foxy rolled his eyes as his friend walked over, the butterfly still resting on the extended arm, “Ye didn't even fight it! How's that supposed ta help when it comes to fighting?” 

“Some don't rush headfirst into battles,” Dream Bonnie stated, matter of fact, “Some take their time to calculate things, why others go calmly into battle. I've even heard of some people who go berserk if they reach a certain level of emotions.” He didn't continue on his train of thought, when Springtrap focused on him, “Oh,” the blue bunny shrunk down a bit, “It's my turn.” 

Standing up, Dream Bonnie took a few more moments to watch the blue butterfly with the torn wing. He let out a heavy sigh before moving slowly into the group of butterflies. Once in, he hunched down, wiggled his butt, then shot up into the air with a high jump, catching the blue butterfly out from the sky. 

Landing with a _thump_ Dream Bonnie sauntered back over to the group, seeing some in awe of his display, “It's a lot like me, so I just thought about how it would be to go against myself. And it worked,” he shrugged before plopping himself back down onto his spot in the dirt. 

Last but not least was Dream Chica. Similar to Dream Freddy she took a calm approach into the group, before letting out a high pitched screech, causing the butterflies to stutter in their flight. In the moment of shock, Dream Chica snatched up the yellow and pink one she had focused on, and went back to the group. 

“Impressive,” Springtrap flicked his ears, any indication that he was actually impressed missing in his voice, “You are quick learners, if you know what you are doing.” 

He ignored the whispered voice of Dream Fredbear mentioning that if they had known the rule they would have done better, “Now that you have your targets,” Springtrap stopped in his words, waiting for the small pairs of eyes to rise up to him, “Execute it.” 

“But we already executed the plan,” Dream Freddy tilted his head confused. 

“I don't mean the plan,” Springtrap hummed, a smirk spreading onto his face. Slowly it sunk into the children's minds what they had to do. Each one turned their attention to the colorful insect in their grip, their eyes showing that their minds were working on their decision. 

Springtrap smirked a bit more, letting the words out slow, “ **Execute them**.”


End file.
